


Arthur Did It

by 1Afleckted1



Category: DCU
Genre: Bipolar 1, F/M, Jealousy, Manic Episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Afleckted1/pseuds/1Afleckted1
Summary: You find out just how far Arthur will go to protect you.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck x black girl reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Arthur Did It

**Author's Note:**

> It’s late. I’m tired. The second part will be up after a good night’s rest.

After nice dinner, you and Arthur are sitting on the couch and chatting. The TV is on, but it’s merely background noise. You are more interested in him: the way he talks, how he looks (he’s wearing your favorite clothing), and how soft his hands are on yours.  
He is equally focused on you; after a year and a half, he is very much devoted to you.  
Thanks to new medication, he is doing much better. Arthur still has his issues with insecurity and self doubt, and rare bouts of self harm, despite this, he is improving daily. The mood stabilizer is working to keep his mind on a more even keel instead of rapidly changing.  
A warm smile appears on his face as he moves closer to give you a kiss, his hands are holding your face and your eyes close in anticipation of mint flavored lips on yours.  
“Mmmmmmm..I love you, (Y/N)..you’re my beautiful girl.”  
“And you’re my beautiful Arthur, oh so sweet and nice.”  
Things were about to heat up until there was a knock at the door. It was Laila, your best friend. Arthur answered the door, and noticed the strange look on your friend’s face. The fact that she almost never dropped in without calling first also let him know something was amiss.  
“Sorry to bother you lovebirds but something weird happened to me and I have to tell you about it. You won’t believe this.”  
Before sitting back down, he turns off the television and makes some room on the couch.  
You move closer to Arthur and motion for your friend to sit. “What’s up?”  
“I was coming out of the mall when I ran into your ex. He was asking questions like what you were up to, how you’ve been doing. I told him you were with someone and took off. I didn’t have time to mess around with him, and it’s none of his damn business.”  
It was almost 3 years since he had dumped you right around Thanksgiving, forcing you to find a new home at a bad time of the year. Fortunately you had found a new place to live, and a new love in Arthur Fleck. That was enough to push your ex out of your mind, but you would not forget all the drama he had caused.  
“He probably thinks you still live in the same town, just someplace else. I didn’t tell him where you are or who you’re with by name. None of his business anyway,” she said.  
This news did not sit well with Arthur. He has a sheltering arm around you and that pissy look on his face when he senses any sort of threat to you or himself.  
“Wow. That *is*news. What do you think he wants?”  
Laila shrugged her shoulders. “He probably got dumped by his girlfriend and feels some type of way now. I wouldn’t worry if I were you. Look at how good you’re doing now, both of you.”  
Arthur excused himself to have a cigarette outside. He was not pleased to hear about your ex boyfriend even if the ex wasn’t around. The fact that he had the nerve to ask about you after what he did was enough to put Arthur in a bad mood. Not to mention the fact that your best friend was upset, and she was high up on Arthur’s good list.  
As he puts on his jacket, he can hear you two talking on his way out.  
“Do you think he followed you or was it coincidence?”  
“Coincidence. If he was stalking, he’s not very good at it.”  
Anger flared in Arthur’s mind like a lit match. How dare this piece of shit from the past pop up again!  
*You threw her away like trash, and now you want her back?! What? She’s mine!”

Smoking did little to set his mind at rest. He ruffled his hair with his fingers and paced back and forth until a vision flooded his mind with a soothing memory and a solution. 

Not long ago, Arthur had stood in the darkened corner of a stairwell to wait patiently for his quarry.  
They had a persistent pain in the ass, mocking Arthur’s uncontrollable laughter and his clumsiness when verbally attacked. The final straw had come when Arthur had heard them in the bathroom laughing and making crude jokes about you with another employee of Pogo’s. Not wishing to cause a scene, Arthur decided to not use the bathroom  
and retreated to his dressing room to come up with a way to get even. All he needed was to wait and have a good distraction to keep you busy for a while. That wasn’t hard-in addition to his stand-up act, Arthur did other jobs around the club, from sweeping and vacuuming to helping set chairs and tables back after a night of comedy.  
When he nonchalantly saw his tormentor leave, he took the opportunity to also slip out unseen, blending into the shadows as he stalked the streets, following his prey.  
A stop at a pizza joint gave Arthur a chance to get to his destination by taxi. Once there, he had scant minutes to get into position.  
Soon he heard footsteps: someone jogging down the stairs in a distinctive and familiar tapping pattern. The instant that they paused warily to see where they were going, Arthur shoved them from behind, causing them to fall down in a broken heap on the next landing. Before they could scream in agony and panic, he was long gone, having disappeared in silence and darkness, and back at Pogo’s before you knew he had even left the building. You were engrossed in a conversation with Toenail* at the time, and had no idea Arthur had left.  
Once this happy event finished playing in Arthur’s mind, he felt relieved and full of purpose. He lit another cigarette (he didn’t finish the first one), and this time he enjoyed it.  
Arthur smiled broadly and chuckled at his plan.  
On his way in, he waved at you and your friend and smiled before shuffling to the kitchen.  
“Now there’s a name I thought I’d never hear again.”  
“I know. I’m sorry for interrupting your evening, but that had me shook,” said Laila. “I come out to my car, and this jackass pulls up.”  
After washing his hands, Arthur returned to sit next to you. He wasn’t as keyed up as before, and you’re glad.  
“Well, I’d better get my butt on home. I got some fish I’m going to fry for tomorrow’s dinner.”  
“That sounds good,” said Arthur. “What time can we come over?”  
You laughed at his comment; a little humor helped to ease the tension.  
Always the good host, Arthur walked outside with you and your best friend for a quick goodnight hug.  
“We should get ready for bed. You have two gigs tomorrow morning at the hospital, and an appointment with your therapist in the afternoon.”  
“Okay. But first, I want to kiss those juicy lips of yours.” 

Arthur settles into bed, making sure you’re tucked under the comforter. “I love you,(Y/N).”  
“I love you more, Arthur. You’re not upset about what Laila said, are you?”  
“No. He can’t bother us, so there’s no need to worry. You know that I’ll always keep you safe, (Y/N),”he said in a soft voice.  
“I know. I just don’t like that he spooked Laila like that. Hopefully that was just a one-shot deal.”  
Before you can comment, Arthur moves in close to kiss you. “It’s alright, (Y/N). Let’s get some sleep because we have to get up early.”  
You drift off to sleep snuggled close with his arm around you. In the darkness, Arthur is still awake and thinking, his mind occupied with certain thoughts. 

*Now I know your name. I’ll find out where you live, pay you a special visit.*  
*I’m going to get you.*

You wake up the next morning to the smell of coffee and food. Arthur usually gets up before you to make a pot of coffee and some breakfast-eggs, hot cereal or pancakes. It’s a habit from having spent so much time caring for his mom, but sometimes you wake first and get to make coffee. After hitting the bathroom, you go to the kitchen where Arthur is waiting with a cup of coffee and a kiss for you.  
“You’re really happy this morning, Arthur. Is it the new medication?”  
“Maybe. I think it’s because of you. Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For-for being with me. I still don’t know why you care so much about me.”  
“Because you’re special. And cute. And you’re also my favorite comedian.”  
Arthur holds you in a tight embrace. You run a hand up his back and smile:he’s gaining weight and doesn’t feel so bony. He’s still a skinny clown, but looking better with extra weight on him.  
“I love you, (Y/N),” he whines. “You’re so beautiful.”  
“Aww,” you respond. “Let’s eat and get ready to go. Do you want to shower first or should I go first?”  
“You go first. I have to do my makeup afterwards.”  
While he’s washing up, you come up with an idea: you offer to do his makeup. It would be fun, and he might enjoy it.  
“Arthur, can I ask you a question?”  
A worried look crossed his face. “Ask me, (Y/N).”  
“May I please do your makeup?”  
Surprise lit his face. “Yes! I’d love that!” You’d seen him prepare for work many times, watching intently as he did his face. This time, you would be his makeup artist and he was thrilled that you were interested in his preparations.  
Your place has two bedrooms; before Arthur became a part of your life, the extra room served as a place to keep winter clothes and a couple of cardboard boxes full of assorted junk, teddy bears and old shoes. Now, it also serves as Arthur’s dressing room. A table with a lighted mirror is on one side, and the closet has a number of clown suits in it. Taped to the mirror is a picture of you (for inspiration) along with a list of the places he will be at for the week.  
After getting dressed, he sits in front of the table with a towel tucked around his neck.  
“This is going to be fun,” Arthur says with a laugh.  
First, you comb his damp hair back from his face. That puts a big smile on his face. “That feels good, (Y/N). “  
Next comes the white makeup-you brush it on carefully, almost to the hairline the same way that he does.  
It doesn’t take you long to finish your masterpiece of cosmetic handiwork; judging by the delighted look on Arthur’s face, he likes it also. It’s a pretty good rendition.  
“So, Arthur, how do you like it? Did I do a good job?”  
With a happy ‘yes’ on his lips, he sits you on his lap. “You did a good job. I like it, but there’s a problem.”  
“What?” His face looks fine, but you are suddenly anxious until he answers in a pretend sad voice.  
“I can’t kiss you until we get home.”

***

The next few weeks go by without much trouble. The two of you go about things as usual, until the afternoon that your best friend calls with good news-she got a promotion and a raise at her job, and to celebrate, she wants to stop by your place after work with some wine. That sounds great, and as an extra, you plan on making spaghetti and meatballs, maybe even make some garlic bread.  
Arthur is delighted to hear the news. Spaghetti and meatballs is his favorite meal, and he likes to help cook. Any activity that involves being with you is his favorite thing.  
He pays attention as you show him how to mix the meat and breadcrumbs in a bowl, providing sound effects when you crack an egg into the bowl. Arthur’s antics make you laugh so much you almost forget to set the oven timer. 

And, he looks so sweet helping out. He stirs the sauce with a boyishly cute grin, asking if the meatballs were done yet.  
When you tell him ‘no’, he stops stirring to pantomime fainting. The sound of your laughter makes him happy, so he continues to ham it up until your friend knocks at the door.  
“I’ll get the door. Can you turn off the sauce and give it a good stir?”  
“Okay.” Arthur says with a smile. The smell of sizzling meatballs and garlic are making him quite hungry.  
You return to the kitchen with a paper bag containing the wine, and set it on the counter. “Laila is going out to dinner with her boyfriend, so she dropped off the wine.”  
Arthur checks the timer before going over to examine the bag by the toaster.  
“This isn’t wine, (Y/N), it’s stolikinanaya.”  
“What? Let me see.”  
“Stolichnaya,” you pronounce. “Russian vodka. She’s trying to kill me.”  
“Is it good,” he asks, one eyebrow raised questioningly.  
“Very strong. One good shot is enough for me. A teaspoon in a glass of water is enough for you, if you want to try some.”  
The timer dings, and Arthur clears a space next to the stovetop to put the meatballs down to cool off. “Mmm! I can’t wait to eat.”  
After dinner, you indulge in a taste of vodka while sitting together on the couch. Snuggled together, he gives your face little kisses and tells you how much he liked dinner. You thank him for helping out, returning his kisses and playing with his hair.  
You definitely feel a buzz by now: you don’t really drink much, so that shot hits hard. Not to where you’re staggering around, but you feel good...and sleepy.  
Arthur notices your sleepiness and suggests you go to bed.  
“Time to go to bed, (Y/N). ’ll help you.”  
He helps you up and walks you to the bedroom. “I can walk,” you tell him. “I’m not bombed, just buzzed. Damn that girl and her so called wine.”  
After you are in bed, you ask him if he’s going to go to bed also.  
“Not yet. I have some really good jokes I want to write down in my notebook first, so I don’t forget. I’ll come to bed afterwards, okay, (Y/N)? You get some sleep. I’ll put the rest of the food away, too.”  
“Thank you. I feel so sleepy now.”  
Arthur gives your face a few more kisses. “I’ll be back in a bit. I love you.”  
“Love you more.”  
Arthur knows that not only are you a sound sleeper, you almost never get up in the middle of the night. And he knows that if you have a drink or a few drags of some funny stuff, you’re out until morning.  
He sits in the living room writing in his notebook, feeling a tiny pang of guilt. It was true-he *did* have new jokes to write, which he wrote down-but there was another motive. With you anesthetized and sound asleep (he can hear your tiny snores) he can carry out his plan.  
Once things are squared away in the kitchen, he puts on his shoes and tan jacket, checks his pockets for his lighter and smokes, and makes sure he has his wallet. He turns off the lights and exits the house quickly and silently.  
In his mind, he repeats a name and address over and over like words to a song as he walks to the train station in a rhythm of his own. It’s a long way but he has all night and manic episode energy to keep him focused and fueled.  
When you wake up the next morning, Arthur is next to you with a happy smile on his face.  
“Good morning, my (Y/N). How are you?”  
“Great, and you?”  
“I’m happy to be with you. Do you want me to make some coffee...or make love?”  
But of course, he doesn’t give you a chance to reply..he’s already pulled the covers back and is lying on top of you, with his hands in some interesting places. 

***

“You’ve been a lovely audience tonight. Thank you.”  
Moderate applause fills the air as Arthur smiles and waves to the crowd before walking offstage to make his way to your table. It was a pretty good night for him so far: a fair sized audience, most of them marinated from the 2-for-1 drink specials. Plus, the new jokes he’d come up with were actually pretty funny.  
He shows up at your table and greets you warmly. “Was I good up there?”  
“You were really funny tonight, Arthur. I like your jokes.”  
“And I love you, (Y/N). Let’s go back to my room, I have something to show you.” The happy look on his face shone brighter than the tiny lights on the tables.  
Finally, he thought, things are starting to look up. Since his return the crowds have gotten better, and he was getting paid for his time on stage. You were in love with him, he was in love with you, and he did not miss living in the city.  
And there was another thing that secretly pleased him: his latest expression of love and devotion to you.  
Holding hands, you make your way downstairs to his dressing room. Once inside, he kisses you passionately.  
“Wow, you’re *really* happy tonight.”  
“I am. I have you,” he said. 

Toenail appears in “Trouble in Paradise”


End file.
